


Pathetic Red Dragon. 🐉

by firespiritcookie



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, idk what else to tag so its a surprise now!, pitaya is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firespiritcookie/pseuds/firespiritcookie
Summary: i wrote this at 10 pm so now im continuing itananas is french, by the way. some of the things he says is in french
Relationships: Pitaya Dragon Cookie/Ananas Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Pathetic Red Dragon. 🐉

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 10 pm so now im continuing it
> 
> ananas is french, by the way. some of the things he says is in french

"Tu es tellement triste, Fruit du dragon..."

Ananas grumbled as he stepped his foot onto Pitayas tail, basically pinning him down more in a way. "Oh, tu es même fort? Petite salope ... Vous n'essayez même pas de vous libérer."

Pitaya had been tied up with what Ananas had. Veins, small leaves, etc. And despite that...He was still so weak against it. Pitaya growled as Ananas stepped on him harder, kicking him to the side to reveal his flushed up, angry and teary face. He was gagged, he couldn't even speak. "Ha~ Did you understand me, bitch?" Ananas laughed, it pissed Pitaya off. "You're shaking like a little rabbit...How sad." Pitaya didn't even notice. It felt so embarrassing, he let out a little groan mixed in with a whine. "Are you getting agitated? I see someone wants to come ouuut~."

Ananas teased as he moved his foot closer to Pitayas crotch, teasing him as he barely touched him. "Ma petite salope..." Ananas mumbled, "I'm sooo sorry for making you feel so hot and uneasy..." Ananas roughly stepped on Pitayas erection, making him jump, lean his head back and groan. "Do you want me to take your boxers off, hum?" Ananas purred, using his foot to stroke Pitaya, causing Pitaya to whine under his muffled breath. Suddenly, he stopped and got on his knees, slowly taking off Pitayas boxers. "Look at you...Does it hurt?" He teased, poking Pitayas dick once his boxers were off. Pitaya squeaked as soon as he did that, of course it hurt. He was so horny, he was crying over it.

"I'll make you feel better, putain." Not even Ananas could hide it, he was hard as well. "Do you want to say what you want? Only if you don't cuss me out, of course..." Pitaya cringed as Ananas got ontop of him, removing the gag from his mouth. It caused Pitaya to squeak again, but this time it wasn't muffled. "Oh, how cute~..." Ananas mumbled, as Pitaya struggled a little, "I don't fucking want anything-" Pitaya said, "-Untie me thisss inssstant!" Ananas laughed. "You don't want anything? You've been seeming to like what i've been giving you, Pitaya!" Ananas stroked Pitayas chest, causing Pitaya to growl but also whine at the same time. "See...You even liked that.~"

"No...I don't like it..." Pitaya sighed, teary eyed. "I hate it...Pleassse untie me..." Pitaya turned his head, still looking at Ananas. He was still shaking. Ananas rubbed their dicks together, "You hate it?" Ananas grinned, holding Pitayas head and turning it to where they were stricly facing each other. "Something tells me otherwise...~" Pitaya started to cry, their cocks rubbing together and how much his own hurt, it was too much. "Get on with it, pleassse...Ssstop teasssing me..." Pitaya said under teary eyes, "It hurtsss, so pleassse, I hate thisss feeling..." Ananas grinned, he had realized he finally broke Pitaya.

"Oh, I'll gladly do so..." Ananas stopped rubbing against him, he would continue to tease him but he wanted this as much as Pitaya did. "But first, I don't want to hear any of your bitching anymore, so here." He grabbed the gag once again and covered up Pitayas mouth with it. Pitaya didn't care, because he was getting what he wanted now. Ananas lifted up Pitayas legs, positioning himself. Pitaya felt excited, he's feeling emotions he's thought he'd never had before. His tail started to wag without him realizing it, "Ah...You're happier than I thought." Ananas quietly said, before shoving his cock into him. It made Pitaya jump a little, crying out and moaning as Ananas thrusted into him. He wasn't easy on him, he was going hard.

Pitaya kept crying, moaning out and struggling. He was drooling from the gag, but he didn't care. "You look so pathetic right now...You know?" Ananas grinned. Pitaya couldn't growl or fight back anymore...Not in this state, at least. It only took a few more moments of rough thrusting for Pitaya to cum, causing him to tighten around Ananas. He leaned his head back and cried as he did so, and it was worse because Ananas didn't stop, it only made him try to go harder on him. "My my...Already~? How pathetic, I'm not even done yet!" Pitaya felt pathetic. In this state and how he was being talked to...but oddly enough, he loved it.

Ananas kept thrusting, he kept going until he came himself, which caused Pitaya to cum _again_. He cried out, shivering and whining under all the pleasure. "You really are a failure...~" Ananas got off of him, and stared down to him. "I've never seen anyone as pathetic as you..." Pitaya felt pleased, being spoke to like this...it was unusual, and thats why he liked it. "Untie yourself, your strong enough." Ananas said, as he got dressed and left. As soon as he said that, the vines around his wrists felt lighter. Pitaya let out a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> im really bad at writing fanfics & dont know how to end them so enj😳😳joy😳😳njo😳enjoy😳😳


End file.
